Drgaons
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This was a dream that I had a while back and I turned it to this story. sorry if its rushed, that is just how it came out. Tyson and Hillary always knew their families could turn into dragons, Kai never knew he could until he does. just some pure randomness.
_Annie: We are back with another one-shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

 _Annie: Because I felt like it._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh.**

 _Annie: This was a dream I had one night and it stuck with me until I turned it into a story... I have no idea why I dreamt of it I just did._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoy the short story anyway.**

* * *

It was a warm day as the bus speed along the road, there weren't many people on the bus, the people on the bus were 5 boys and one girl not including the bus driver. Then the bus pulled up and stopped, the driver told the 6 teens that he was stopping for gas and that they could get out and stretch their legs. Four of the boys and the only girl agreed; the other boy choice to stay on the bus. Then out of nowhere a huge shadow passed over the gas station and everyone that was there stared up at the sky, trying to see what it was that caused the shadow, it moved way too fast for it be a cloud.

The boy on the bus heard the noise and looked around, no one was on the bus, then he heard it again and then he fell out of his seat, as the bus moved. He managed to get to his feet and look out the window, the bus was flying in the air!

"The heck!" he yelled shocked just before whatever picked the bus up off the ground let go of the bus, causing it to fall.

The 5 teens that had gotten off the bus stared in shock as a red colored dragon with black eyes and orange spikes along its head, neck, and on the end of its tail, picked up the bus they had been on, that their other friend was still on, and flew up high into the air before letting go of the bus, causing to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Kai!" the 5 teens yelled in horror as they watched the bus fall.

Suddenly another dragon appeared out of nowhere and attacked the first dragon; Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, and Hillary stared in shock at seeing two dragons fighting, Tyson and Hillary shared a look, the two of them had a secret and both wondered if the second dragon was Kai. The two of them and their families could turn into dragons, much like the two that were fighting; they could sense if another person they met had the ability to turn into dragons, they had sensed something about Kai that made them wonder if he could as well, but he never said anything about being able to or not.

After a while the two dragons disappeared and everyone rushed to the spot where the bus had fallen to, Kai was not among the wreckage. They all wondered where he could be.

* * *

Once they all got back to Tyson's place, Hillary and Tyson told Max and Rei about their ability to turn into dragons. Kenny already knew since he was good friends with the two of them, Mr. Dickenson also knew of it, Tyson told them that everyone who was born into their families were able to turn into dragons. It was then decided that Tyson would turn into a dragon and go look for Kai, if his and Hillary's gut feeling about the second dragon was right.

Tyson ran from the dojo his grandfather owned, which is where he lived, and out to the forest so he could turn into a dragon in private and go search for his friend Kai. It took him awhile but since a dragon had a way better sense of smell he picked up, Kai's sent at the gas station and followed it into the mountains and to a cave. He walked in and spotted the red dragon, it was dead, the other dragon was farther back in the cave and it was curled up in a ball, it's back facing Tyson.

 _*Go away.* the curled up dragon said, it was Kai's voice alright._

 _*No, we have to go back home.* Tyson said._

 _*Tyson?* Kai asked as Tyson watched the other dragon moved a bit._

 _*Uh yeah, who else would I be?* Tyson asked as he titled his head and the other dragon turned around to face him, crimson red eye stared in shock at him._

 _*You're a dragon?* Kai asked._

 _*Yep, knew I could turn into one since I was little. My whole family can.* Tyson admitted to Kai._

 _*Who knows?* Kai asked him, he stayed lying down but picked his head up to study his friend._

 _*Everyone in my family, Hillary and her family can also turn into dragons so both our families know the other can do it. The chief knows, Hillary and I told him years ago since he is our best and oldest friend, Mr. Dickenson knows, I think my grandpa told him years ago when they were our age or something like that. We only just told Max and Rei about, they promised to keep it a secret, only a few close family friends can know about it, the rest of the world cannot know.* Tyson explained._

 _*How come I was able to do it? No one ever said anything to me about being able to.* Kai told him._

 _*The only reason I can think of it that some ancestor of yours must have been cursed with the ability; and that being said, did not want to say anything about it since they felt guilty about being cursed, so by the time you were born the fact that you could turn into a dragon had not been passed down so you didn't know.* Tyson said._

 _*But you and Hillary always knew?* Kai asked as he titled his head._

 _*Yep, some ancestor of ours wished for the ability to do so and it was granted to them and their descendants, and since they wanted the ability they told their children about it and every child born into our families will learn they can turn into dragons.* Tyson told him._

 _*Oh.* was all Kai could say to that as he thought about everything he had just been told._

 _*Ready to go home? The guys where really worried about you when we didn't see you anywhere at the wreckage of the bus. Hillary and I had a feeling when we saw another dragon appear to fight the red one, from the moment we met you, we knew there was something about you but we could not figure it out.* Tyson told Kai._

 _*What do you mean?* Kai asked as he sat up._

 _*People who can turn into dragons are able to sense if someone they bump into can turn into a dragon as well. When I first met you I got a feeling that you could, but since you were suffering from amnesia at the time, I couldn't ask you, the feeling never went away as the time wore on. Hillary also got the same feeling when she met you and told me and Kenny about it later on, I told her my father, grandpa and I also felt it.* Tyson explained._

 _*Let's get out of here.* Kai said as he stood and Tyson turned around and led the way out of the cave._

Once outside, Tyson flew into the air and Kai followed him as they flew home; they flew to the spot were Tyson had turned into a dragon and saw that Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary were there waiting for them.

 _*Uh, Tyson?* Kai called out hesitantly._

 _*Yeah?* Tyson asked as he looked at Kai once they were one the ground, the others watched the black dragon with purple spikes and red eyes shift back and forth, looking hesitant about something._

 _*I don't know... how to... you know...* Kai was trying to say as he shifted back and forth._

 _*Oh that, don't worry, just think of yourself as a human and it will happen on its own, it will be fine.* Tyson said as he realized what it was that Kai was trying to tell him but unable to find the right words._

Everyone watched as the steel grey dragon with red spikes and blue eyes, close his eyes and start glowing blue before shrinking and turning into his normal human self. Tyson opened his eyes and looked up at the black dragon and grinned.

"Your turn! You can do it!" Tyson called up to the black dragon as he and the others watched the dragon sigh before closing its red eyes and it started to glow red. The process was slower with the black dragon than it had been with Tyson but it shrank and turned into his normal human self, he opened his eyes and took a step before he wobbled a bit, Tyson caught him before he could fall and the others hurried over to them and Rei helped Tyson support Kai on the other side.

"Why am I so tired?" Kai asked as he looked at Tyson.

"Turning back into a human takes a lot of energy, you will get used to it them more you change back and forth from human to dragon and back again." Hillary spoke up as Kai looked at her then to Tyson.

"She's right, you will feel better in the morning, once we get back to my place and you can get some sleep." Tyson said.

"Okay." Kai agreed as they all left the woods and went back to the Granger dojo.

* * *

The next morning Kai was up at his normal time and he found that Tyson had been right, after getting back to Tyson's place they all went right to sleep since it was 10:45 at night. That was the earliest he had fallen asleep at; normally he would be awake until it was almost midnight. Once the others were up they talked and Kai decided that if and when he had any children, he would tell them that they were able to turn into dragons, so from that day forward, all of his descendants would know everything about being able to turn it dragons.

As the days wore on; Kai, Tyson, and Hillary, turned into dragons and had fun flying around, Kai got used to the transformation and realized that Tyson and Hillary were right, about getting used to it, so when he turned back to his normal human self after being a dragon, he was not as tiered as he was since the first time he turned.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed it!_

 **SB/Kierra: Let us know what you think.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it, bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
